Secrets
by Ieesha Lenorma
Summary: Everyone has secrets some are just darker than others. Mia Kit is a Jedi padawan placed under Anakin Skywalker after her previous masters was killed but she has many secrets that could risk everything if they were discovered. Rated t. Please review and be nice and stuff. Probably forgetting something. Please enjoy


"Anakin the council needs your help,"  
"What for?"  
"I'm not sure they just requested you,"  
"Obi-wan you're part of the council,"  
"And this was just between master Windu and master Yoda,"  
"I'll go later,"  
"Anakin don't put this off just go,"  
"Fine," I got up and followed him making my old masters life hell. I could tell he wanted to turn around and hit me but he was a Jedi master on his precious council. The same council just a month before had abandoned one of the most skilled Jedi padawans leaving her with no self confidence as a Jedi. We arrived at the Jedi council room before we went in Obi-wan turned to me a flame of annoyance in his eyes. "Behave," he said like he addressing a 5 year old  
"Of course master," I said mockingly. Obi-wan looked like he wanted to strangle me. Since Ahsoka had left the Jedi order I had become extremely annoying especially to Obi-wan. Obi-wan gave up trying to make me presentable and we want in. "Skywalker this is a hard request considering that your padawan left only a month ago and we greatly wish she was here now," master Windu started. I felt disgusted they acted as if she was dead. "Get to the point," I said. I smiled noticing my master cringing at my rudeness. "We need you to take on another padawan," master Windu said bluntly.  
"I can't take on another padawan not yet," I yelled  
"She's already have training under previous masters and is up to about the same stage as Ahsoka was," Obi-wan said  
"You said you didn't know anything about this," I yelled at him  
"I lied but Anakin if I had told you want the council wanted would you have come?" He asked  
"No," I mumbled "who is this kid anyway and what did you mean by _previous_ _masters_,"  
"So you are taking her," master Windu said  
"No I'm just curious," I said  
"Mia Kit is her name over the last few months she's had 4 masters," Obi-wan said  
"4, what happened to them all?" I asked  
"Her first master she had the longest was master Even Piell when his ship was boarded after discovering the nexus route she managed to escape and make her back to the temple it unknown how she escaped because she won't talk about it but whatever she did the separatists want her and they have been attacking her when ever she leaves the temple on a mission which resulted in the deaths of the other 3 masters she has had," he answered  
"And you want me to take her" I said it sound like a death note  
"Yes, Skywalker she has become depressed and needs a master with a strong mind and stronger will power and taking her is not an option," master Windu said sternly  
"Fine show me the kid," I said. Just before we could leave a youngling ran through the doors  
"Masters, Padawan Kit is hallucinating again and she's attacking people," the youngling said panting. Great I thought what have I signed up for. I ran after the council members.

When we got there someone had already sedated her but there was lightsaber marks on the wall and a few people were wounded. I gulped at the destruction "She's not normally this bad," I turned to see the youngling who alerted us to Mia. "How do know that?" I asked  
"As part of my studies I've been helping master Unduli healing padawan Kit,"she said "you're her new master right?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand and dragged me over the where Mia lay on the ground "pick her up, if she struggles hold her tighter," the youngling instructed I did as she said and followed her down the hallway until the youngling turned into a room. I saw a bed which I assumed was Mia's so I placed her down as I did Mia yelled out in pain. I checked her but she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry it must be hard losing your first padawan then being forced to get a new one," the youngling said  
"How do you know that?" I asked  
"You're master Skywalker everyone knows about your first padawans story, I saw Ahsoka before she was expelled I could sense she was innocent and how scared she was," she said I couldn't help but stare at this girl. "How do know all this stuff?" I asked  
"It's a gift I guess but I'm really good at sense people's emotions and stuff, I'm still learning to control it," she said looking at me "Mia's a good girl she just has lots of dark secrets and she afraid that if she tells anybody more people will get hurt,"  
"What are the dark secrets?" I asked  
"I don't know she won't let anyone get close enough to find out," the youngling stopped talking as Luminara and Obi-wan walked in Luminara gave the youngling something and the youngling ran off. I heard a moan from Mia's direction. I turned to see her slowly waking up she rubbed her head and sat up. "It happened again didn't it, did I kill anyone this time," she said  
"No Mia you didn't kill anyone's his time but you did wound a few people," Luminara comforted  
"Mia I would like you to meet Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker he's going to be your new master," Obi-wan said. Mia looked at me like I had just grown another head. "I can't I'll just put him at risk," Mia mumbled. "Sadly Mia I didn't get a choice in the matter either but duty comes first especially in war time," I said trying to convince myself more than her. Mia shook her head, I didn't know what to say I didn't want her to be my padawan but I didn't have a choice in the matter and neither did Mia at least Ahsoka was excited to have me as her master but then again I wasn't Ahsoka's 5th master. "I don't have a choice but you have to promise Skywalker that you don't live up to your reputation when I tell you to run you run," she said breaking the silence.  
"I'm not that bad," I said. She laughed a little which made her pale face have a bit of colour in it and it give a moment of sparkle in her usually dull blue eyes and a moment of shine in her long jet black hair. "I know Skywalker but I'm just warning you." she said "I think I'm ready to go now," Mia said looking at Luminara.

"Well it's about the same as any of the other quarters but home sweet home," I said looking around the quarters I use to share with Ahsoka and that I was now going to share with Mia. Mia nodded and walked in and placed her stuff in Ahsoka's room. I bit my lip she was my padawan now and I had to get used to it. Mia came out her room and sat on the couch she had a hairbrush in her hair and as she brushed it she pulled it back into two tight braids. That's when I noticed her padawan braid was missing. "Where's your padawan braid?" I asked  
"It was broken off my last mission I haven't remade one yet but I'm thinking of getting a bead one this time so if it breaks again it won't wreck my hair," she said tucking in a short piece of what used to be her padawan braid. "You're last padawan was a togruta, right?," she asked  
"Yeah," I said  
"She would have had a bead braid right," she said  
"Ahsoka did have a bead padawan braid," I answered  
"Is there any chance you could describe what it looked like?" She asked. I decided it was better me just showing her what it looked. I pulled Ahsoka's padawan braid out of my pocket and showed it to Mia. She looked at it and then picked it up and ran over to a mirror. She began arranging it in her hair finally she decided on a way she liked and gave the braid back to me. "Keep it, no ones using it at the moment," I said. She looked into my eyes searching for confirmation. I nodded to show this is what I really wanted she took it slowly from my hand. As much as I hated seeing Ahsoka's padawan braid taken from me I knew it was one of the things Obi-wan had been nagging me about letting Ahsoka go. "Thank you I promise to give it back as soon as I make own," Mia said.  
"You should get some rest, I'll work out your skill level early tomorrow," I said walking off to my own room.

_"Skywalker please save me, please don't leave me here," it was Mia's voice she sounded scared "I've never told anybody, I've been to afraid. At first I didn't know but that was to protect me at first I thought it was nothing just a part of me but then I started have visions well really they were memories. I knew it would be dangerous in the wrong hands but I couldn't give it to them freely. And once they worked out where it was there wasn't much I could do. Don't please he doesn't know it's me you want and you have to know by now that doesn't work. 3 times and you're still using that pitiful tactic. Run skywalker run now," A lightning flashed past my vision._

I awoke with a start was it a vision or just a strange dream. If it was a vision Mia is in serious danger.


End file.
